13xsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puppet Masters
WARNING: This page is incredibly outdated. = Theories = Sometime in January, 2017, Thebuilder10236, a member of RIFT, created several theories as to how and why 13Xs has existed and ran functionally for several years on end and counting, marshsay also added onto these theories. All of the theories share a common theme that it's a group of people doing it rather than a single person. The list below shows just some of them. 1) RIFT THEORY This theory states that the very members of RIFT itself have been behind it the entire time. To put it more specifically, it says RIFT is a group of people whom decided to play a large "game of pretend" and decided to make it look as realistic as possible just for fun and effect. This theory was proven false, however, because the very size and scale of 13Xs is way too large for them to functionally operate. Their computers will just simply lag out if they attempt to use several accounts at the same time which 13Xs has proven to be able to do smoothly. RIFT also does not know as much information as it appears to, most of its info has been collected over the years from talking to other characters. 2) ADMINS THEORY This theory states that the people behind it are the admins and moderators of ROBLOX, because of a couple of key factors that play into it. The first key factor is that 13Xs claims to have been the reason of the 2012 April Fools attack on the website, though it's been proven to be Leeav giving DracoSwordMaster admin abilities for the site. What makes us suspicious of them is how little the admins even mention the incident. We have yet to find any post from the admins that explain what exactly caused the site to go nuts. What's more is that about a few months after banning Leeav from ROBLOX, they unbanned him quietly for some reason. Another factor involved is that 13Xs infuses admins and important accounts into the story, they have claimed ROBLOX to be a planet spirit that doesn't know what it's doing, they claim zuka, minish, and dignity are involved and while RIFT was talking to Yenne, it was mentioned that Baadf00d was zuka and asked Yenne what that was all about. Yenne said that if you talk to him regarding this case that he wouldn't answer you back. This was found to be true when Thebuilder10236 and DeminishedChaos both tried shedding light on the subject. A third factor involved is that 13Xs also claims that the admins are the planet's guardians and try to make it so people don't know about 13Xs. We aren't very sure how true that is, however it seems to be so when the April Fools attack is looked upon. However it's been brought up that it may not look like the greatest of all things for ROBLOX's reputation to bring up the April fools incident, but you'd think that they'd at least apologize or explain something. It's possible that they did say something and it's just buried under a load of other stuff when looked at or we just missed something, but as of now, RIFT has yet to find the admins mentioning anything about the attack. The final factor is that 13Xs, time and time again, will use in game merchandise as an object of importance, whether be it clothing or gear, the theory states that the admins would do something like this to gain more profit and money. The theory also mentions that the RIFT members who are involved are not puppet masters but were dragged in by the admins as well as a social experiment for a greater mass scale plan to get more players to buy these objects of importance. As far as this theory goes, it's yet to be proven either true or false. It's very speculative and probably is false, RIFT decided to not look at this theory very much due to how ridiculous it sounds. However it's been brought up that the people behind the phenomena are probably close to developers in some way that allows them to influence events to go their way. This would explain why more objects of importance were found in the egg hunt of 2017 and how mysterykid drew in ascension three figures holding what looks like the scimitar sword that came into existence in 2016, even though the drawing was created in 2015. 3) THE PUPPET MASTERS THEORY This theory states that the people behind it are just some independent group that works on its own and uses surrounding events to their advantage. This theory has been proven to be the most true of the three theories. The group in question has been deemed by RIFT to be called "The Puppet Masters" named after mysterykid's drawing and is pretty accurate in description. The group itself is what it sounds like it is, a group that uses accounts as puppets to make a story or a play if you will. The reason for bringing RIFT into the mess is still unknown but the fog has somewhat cleared as we will show later on in this page. This theory is more like 'a shell for the hermit crab to live in' because this theory can be applied to the other two theories as a sort of combo. For example, the admins could be the puppet masters, or RIFT could be the puppet masters, or they are just their own sort of deal. = The First Time = There is not really a theory yet to prove itself true all the way just yet, the first we have ever met the puppet masters is when UnownDB received a personal message from antiquark that stated a load of random letters and numbers and was signed by an hourglass emote. A RIFT member named Adrian had stated that perhaps it was a discord server. Unown gave it a try and sure enough it was a discord pass word. However once he joined it, the server went under lock down and became inaccessible by anyone else and the password expired and became useless. The server was called "The Council" and in it were three other accounts. One was named "Father" another; "Key" and lastly, "Chaos". Their profiles showed detailed drawings of what each person represented; Father had an hourglass drawing, Key had a drawing of a lock and key, and Chaos had a drawing of just a load of random stuff spilling out. The image shows the puppet masters saying there are 13 of them and that if glitch asked for them to bring an account online, they will bring it out for them to "play with". UnownDB asked for them to bring online Yenne. They said to give them 13 minutes and sure enough, 13 minutes later, Yenne was online. Later UnownDB asked for them to bring on Drhoo, and sure enough drhoo came online right after he asked for him. Yenne never went in game or talked to us, but drhoo went into a game but acted like all of this stuff in Discord wasn't happening. Here is the chat log that was recorded. = Explanations = The Puppet Masters as a group entity has been proven to exist, but who exactly they are is still not exactly known to a full extent of which that can be trusted as legitimate information. A few months after Ascension happened, another account named "Trust" had revealed their existence to RIFT and explained the puppet masters in a little more detail. Trust brought to our attention that the group itself was named "END" in all capital letters, we tend to use the terms "END" and "The puppet masters" interchangeably and sometimes we also just call them "The masters" for short. A complete explanation cannot be done on just one page alone, you'll have to make sense of it all by looking at individual pages full of info we have made, there is no order necessary in reading them all.